Universal Conflict Saiyan
by KathyPrior42
Summary: The (unfinished) sequel to "Prison Planet Saiyan." Follows the Universal Conflict Arc in Super Dragon Ball Heroes.


Back on Beerus' planet, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta said their farewells.

Xeno Goku placed his two fingers against his forehead, preparing for an Instant Transmission. "See ya. I hope everything will turn out okay in your world."

"Goku-san is on it, so I'm sure it will be fine," Trunks replied with confidence.

Xeno Goku nodded. "Right."

Xeno Vegeta placed his hand on Xeno Goku's shoulder, and together, the two Saiyans vanished.

"Tch," scoffed Vegeta.

The Supreme Kai from Universe 6, ran along the path, teleporting forward. "We have an emergency!" he cried. His skin was pale yellow and white hair crowned his head. He wore blue pants and a maroon colored fancy top. The Kai stopped to catch his breath.

"Kaioshin of Universe 6," Vegeta stated. "What happened?"

"An unknown enemy has invaded Universe 6 and now were in the midst of a war!"

"What?! What happened to your God of Destruction?"

"Staring with Champa-sama, we've tried contacting all the Gods of Destruction to come to Zeno-sama's, but we haven't been able to get through! F-Father!"

Vegeta walked toward the stomping frantic Kai and grabbed hold of the Kai's shirt with his gloved hand.

"How could you treat a Kaioshin like this?"

"I'll take care of those enemies," Vegeta stated.

"O-okay," the Kai stuttered. Vegeta let go.

Vegeta raised his fist. "I'm ready to go on a rampage."

The Saiyan Prince and his son, Trunks, left Beerus' planet and headed for Universe 6.

The former city in Universe 6 lay in ruins and flames. Smoke curled like dark tendrils into the green colored sky. Rubble and exposed pipes protruded upward on the ground, decorated by thick black cracks. The apocalyptic scene looked eerily similar to the future city Goku Black had destroyed. Several explosions shook the area, sending more debris to the ground.

The smoke cleared to reveal several warriors fighting in the air. The purple assassin and time breaker, Hit, shot purple ki blasts at a white female android like individual. She appeared unaffected by the attacks, and simply barreled through the smoke to attack her opponent. From the ground, the young Saiyan Cabba weakly stood up, clutching his arm. The other Saiyans, Kale and Caulifla were both busy fighting the woman's twin brother.

Both Saiyans were in their Saiyan forms, Caulifla's spiky hair golden, and Kale's hair green. They both wore the same loose pants and sports bras they had worn during the Tournament of Power. Kale wore red clothing and gold gauntlets on her wrists, while Caulifla wore her signature purple pants and pink top.

In union, the two warriors charged forward, only for the Tuffle mutant to block both their attacks. His blue eyes gleamed mischievously, his face and hair completely white just like his twin sister's. A red and yellow stripe was positioned over both of his eyes like eyebrows.

"Is that it?" he asked. "Not doing it for me."

"Hoo!" Caulifla exclaimed. "How could you say that?"

"Don't take us lightly," warned Kale.

The Tuffle vanished before the Saiyans could kick him.

Meanwhile, the Tuffle woman continued to fight Hit. She was gradually pushing him back, while he went on the defensive. Hit launched a hard kick, but she had vanished beforehand. She displayed a series of graceful backward flips in the air.

The twin brother smiled and looked up at his sister. While he wore a blue jacket, she wore a red one. Both wore skin tight black suits with a circuit shaped design along the center.

"Sis, that guy seems pretty tough," he called out.

"We can switch if you want," she suggested.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that."

The brother teleported in front of Hit and punched close to him. Hit landed a few hits on the Tuffle, sending him back.

"Nice. He's strong; I like it."

Meanwhile, the Tuffle sister sent pink ki blasts at kale and Caulifla. The Saiyans blocked the attacks as they impacted. Moments later, they swiped the smoke aside and continued their way toward their new opponent. Kale fired her green ki blasts at the woman, who gracefully dodged each one.

The sister stopped in front of Kale and leaned around. Catching the Saiyan off guard, the Tuffle launched a hard kick at her, sending Kale to the ground.

"Kale!" called a concerned Caulifla.

"So weak." The Tuffle deadpanned. "This isn't even a fun way to kill time."

"Damn you," Caulifla growled.

Hit spread out his palm, using his ability to freeze time to his advantage. When it looked like the Tuffle brother was frozen, Hit teleported forward, only for the Tuffle to teleport behind him.

"What?!" Hit gasped, stunned that anyone could escape his power. He soon found himself locked in a tight chokehold from the Tuffle.

"Is that Time Skip?" he asked. "It won't do any good. I've been input with information about you."

In anger, Hit rammed his fist into the Tuffle's gut, spit flying from his mouth. Hit grabbed hold of the enemy's head and roughly flipped him over. After getting hit by Hit's purple blast, the Tuffle hovered in the air, smoke coming from his arms.

"Ouch. Not bad."

"Take this!" Caulifla shouted, firing a fury of red ki blasts at the Tuffle woman. She fired pink blasts in response and the impacts caused mini explosions in front of them. From the ground, Kale stood up and steadied herself. Kale shot her green ki blasts at the Tuffle, who blocked the attack, firing her blasts from her other arm.

The Tuffle grinned, but soon gasped as Caulifla launched herself in front of her, fist raised.

"Got ya!" she called, launching a large red blast into the Tuffle's face.

"We got her!" Caulifla declared. Kale gave a thumbs up in response.

The smoke cleared to reveal that the Tuffle had blocked the attack, though smoke flowed from her arms.

"That was sort of effective," she stated.

Caulifla growled in frustration.

The two Tuffle siblings rose together in the air. A pink aura shined from the sister and a blue aura shined from the brother. Their bodies were engulfed in the light for a brief moment. When the lights faded, the scratches and burns on their bodies had disappeared. Even their hair was back in place.

"They restored themselves!" Caulifla exclaimed. Hit let out a stunned gasp. It was at this moment that the heroes realized they were dealing with formidable enemies.

The two Tuffles moved toward their enemies together.

"Crash Break!" called the sister.

Her body was enveloped in a pink sphere, which blew Caulifla back in a bomb-like explosion. Caulifla crashed into the ground in the distance.

"Sis!" cried Kale.

"Smash Break!" called the brother.

His body was surrounded by a blue sphere, which forcefully pushed back Hit in a blinding explosion.

Hit skid back and was resting on one knee. Cabba looked on in fear.

"You seem to be enjoying this fight," Hit seethed at the Tuffles.

"Let's keep it going," the brother encouraged.

"We'll make you kneel to us," the sister added.

The Tuffles fired a blue and pink blast at the group, only for two yellow blasts to intercept. Kale, Cabba, and Hit turned to see that Vegeta and Trunks had arrived.

"Universe 7!" Hit exclaimed.

"Master!" Cabba called with glee and admiration to Vegeta.

"Don't get distracted, Cabba!" Vegeta chided.

"Yes sir," Cabba mumbled. He looked at Trunks. "Who's that boy?"

"My son," Vegeta replied.

"Look sis, some new guys showed up," said the brother.

"I hope they'll make for worthy time-killers," added the sister.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, as did Trunks, who unsheathed his sword.

The Tuffle twins were excited to take on new opponents. They calculated that the Saiyan men were pretty powerful. Sure, they could fight them in their regular forms…

But why not fight Saiyans…with Saiyans, instead?

"We're taking you on!" Vegeta yelled.

In another dimension, the fight was displayed on a hovering glass cube from multiple angles.

An evil Kai, by the name of Hearts, grinned as he watched the battle. He wore a fur coat, and golden glasses over his eyes. He put his red gloved hand against his chin in thought.

"We weren't planning to hunt down those from Universe 7 until a later date but…"

The revived fused Zamasu marched over to Hearts from the shadows. "They are…"

"Hm? Oh yes!" Hearts replied. "You know them right?"

Boy, did the self-proclaimed god know them, alright. The Saiyans had foiled his plan to eliminate the universe of mortals. From his perspective, mortals were selfish and inferior to the Kais and other deities. He had fused with his alternate self, Goku Black and merged into the divine being. The worst parts? When Trunks cut him in half with his Spirit Sword…and then Zeno-sama, the Omni-King, erased him from existence.

Zamasu did not exist for a while…until a strange purple Kai brought him back to life with the DragonBalls.

"You'll do nicely for this new group," Fu had said. "I have gathered warriors from across multiple eras. With my chosen warriors working together, you'll be able to gather energy to create a new universe."

Naturally, Hearts was thrilled with the idea of creating a new world of his own, free from the rules and incompetent natures of the deities. Freedom to mortals and criminals! Hearts didn't hesitate to take the role of the mind-reading leader.

Lagss, the member of the Glass Tribe, also joined the Core Area Warriors, being sent to the specific timeline by none other than Fu. Like the others, she was thrilled at the prospect of gaining power over the universe. Plus, it would be nice to have her special glass bending abilities be recognized.

The Tuffle Twins were known as Oren and Kamin. They had been created by the Tuffles long ago as part of their AI experiments, just like Baby; even having the ability to take over the bodies of others. However, when the twins became too smart and powerful, their creators tried to destroy them instead. For Oren and Kamin, the actions were unforgivable. Rebelling against their creators, much like Androids 17 and 18, they killed them off.

Strangely enough, they eventually found themselves transported to another time in the far future.

"Show the world how powerful you truly are," said Fu. "Feel free to have some fun. After all, it's what I enjoy doing. You are more than just someone's experimental subjects. For you two…are the most intelligent, powerful warriors of the universe."

Raptured by Fu's words and Heart's leadership, Oren and Kamin joined up.

Cumber, of course, joined, on his condition that he would get to kill off all his rivals, and cause destruction like he had done in his time. He especially wanted to erase the remainder of those soft, weak-hearted Saiyans, who ignored their true primal nature. Destroying the Omni king and authority was just a bonus.

As for Zamasu himself?

He only joined the group to get revenge on the Omni-King for erasing him, and the Saiyans for ruining his Zero Mortal Plan. One thing was for sure…he didn't like the fact that he wasn't in charge of the whole operation. Like with the others, he had given in to Fu's suggestions. Since the Kai had brought him back to life and given him a metal covering to protect his purple distorted side, Zamasu decided to spare Fu's life.

"But you must refrain for now."

Heart's words brought Zamasu back to reality.

"Damn mortals," Zamasu scoffed.

"Just be patient," Hearts explained. "Wait until after the Omni-King is defeated."

Zamasu scoffed in response, not liking the fact that he had to take orders from someone else. Why not just finish off the mortals and be done with it? After all the trials he had been through, it was hard for Zamasu to be patient.

Cumber fought Topo in Universe 11. Though Topo tried to attack the Saiyan with dark purple destructive spheres, Cumber easily dodged them. After several minutes of the two warriors punching each other in the air, Cumber sliced Topo to the side with his dark energy claws. Topo crashed to the ground, struggling to get up. He then went unconscious.

Jiren walked over and faced the evil Saiyan, the two of them staring at each other.

"Take this, Universe 11!" yelled Cumber, firing dark blasts at Jiren. Cumber's long black energy claws spread out from him, but where blasted apart by Jiren's attacks.

Topo woke up and weakly tried to push himself up. He watched as the two warriors fought on the ground. "Beat him, Jiren!" Topo called.

Jiren fired orange blasts of his own at the Saiyan. Cumber flew through the smoke and charged. Both men held each other's fists in a staring match. Both of their fists shook rapidly, as both wrestled for control.

"Seems we're evenly matched. But you can't beat me," said Cumber.

Cumber powered up, his hair turning golden and swat Jiren aside. Jiren stood up to attack, but was held down by a force of power.

"Nice job, Jiren," Hearts remarked, his palm extended. He turned to Oren. "Oren, give him a try."

"Leave him to me," said the Tuffle mutant. He appeared in front of Jiren and began to fight him.

Cumber looked up. "Hearts! He's my prey."

"You've done enough here," said Hearts. "Cumber, go to Universe 3 now."

Cumber vanished after Hearts snapped his fingers.

Cumber was transported to the technology-filled Universe 3 to gather more energy for Hearts. He went on a rampage, destroying robots that tried to attack him with pathetic blasts. Sure, it felt good to have more power working with another group, but still…he was so close to defeating his opponent and Hearts had to ruin the fun of it. Oh well. It was time for him to complete his mission to destroy Zeno and gather energy for the Universe Seed.


End file.
